


Heaven’s Fall

by angelforlife456



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Heaven’s Fall

Warnings: Angst (mun cried many times making this fic) 

He never thought this would of happened. Falling in love with her was never his plan. She was the only thing in his mind and it felt wrong since she was human and he was an angel from the Celestial Realm. “I can’t help these feelings for her....” he says holding a hand to his chest. The flashbacks of meeting you was replying in his mind. Ever since their time in the Devildom came to an end, Simeon was a little frightened to go visit (Y/n) at her home. “Simeon what is wrong my child?” The voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he sees Michael near him. His long blonde hair and emerald eyes were shining from the light emanating from his staff. “Nothing is wrong Michael” Simeon shakes his head smiling again. 

“I’m glad I hope you enjoyed the exchange program however there was a human that caught my eye. From what Luke told me, she’s the descendant of Lilith” Michael looks at Simeon with glare in his face. “Yes her name is (Y/n) she’s very kind and bubbly” Simeon smiles thinking of her. “Simeon... answer my question child are you in love with this girl?” Michael says catching Simeon’s attention making him blush. “Simeon we cannot make the same mistake as before” Simeon sadly looks down on the human world and feels torn until his D.D.D was ringing. “Oh excuse me it’s probably Lucifer” “if it is, tell him the usual” “I will” he excuses himself from Michael’s chambers. “Simeon please learn and don’t make the mistake Lilith did.” Michael turns his attention back onto the human world. 

Simeon checks the ID and sees that it was Solomon calling. “Hello Solomon how are you doing today is something the matter?” He was happy Solomon kept in touch. “Hey Simeon do you think you can come down to the human world? (Y/n) isn’t answering her D.D.D and I want to check up on her” “of course I’ll bring Luke with me! I know he’s dying to see her” “alright I’ll see you whenever I arrive” Simeon ends the call and begins to walk finding Luke baking in the Celestial kitchen. “Simeon? What are you doing here?” “Hey Luke been busy making chocolate chip cookies?” He finishes putting them in a bag and beautifully wrapping it with ribbons. “Yea I was hoping to visit Beel since I grew up...but I don’t think he remembers me only the chihuahua” “well how bout you join me? I’m heading to the human world to see Solomon and (Y/n)” “alright I’ll come” 

The two begin to fly towards the human world where the see Solomon waving in the distance in front of (y/n)’s home. “You arrived” Solomon smiles at Simeon until he sees Luke he reaches almost his height. “Luke is that you?” “Yea I grew up” Luke blushes crossing his arms. Solomon and Simeon chuckles and Solomon knocks on (Y/n)‘s door. The three wait beside the door for almost 5 minutes until Solomon knocks again and he opens the door. “Hmm? It’s unlocked” “that’s strange shouldn’t it be locked?” Luke says. “That is very strange... (y/n)! We are coming in!” 

It was way too quiet, the silence in the home was becoming too much for poor Simeon. He was becoming worried about you. “(Y/n)?! Are you here?!” All three do them split up to find you, Solomon took care of downstairs and Simeon and Luke took care of upstairs. “Maybe she’s in her room?” “Let’s knock on the door Luke” Simeon knocks on the door and it opens slightly. Luke pops his head in seeing (y/n) laying on her bed but her room was destroyed. Trash was on the floor and Luke sees something red in middle of the floor. Simeon was started shaking. “(Y/n?)” Simeon comes closer and places a hand on her shoulder until he sees a blood stain on her blanket around her stomach. 

“No...” Simeon rips the blanket off of (Y/n)‘s body he sees a large stab wound on her stomach. “SOLOMON!” He screams out of fear and trying to find a heartbeat. “What’s going on?” Solomon comes into the room and his blood runs cold seeing the scene. “What happened?! Is (Y/n) going to be okay?!” Like screamed ripping his a part of his clothes to put pressure on the wound. “She has a heart beat!” Simeon yells as tears run down his face. “We have to call Lucifer...” Solomon says using his magic the best he can to seal the would. “I’ll call Beel....” Luke pulls out his D.D.D and begins to call Beel. “Beel listen to me tell Lucifer to come to the human world right now. It’s (Y/n)! She was stabbed in the stomach and her heart beat is low! Tell him to hurry up!” 

After some time Lucifer arrives and sees (Y/n) who is motionless in Simeon’s arms. “Let’s go back to the devildom Lord Diavolo can help.” “Alright” Luke says and Simeon thought about the food from the celestial realm it can help heal and make the life span of human longer. He made his decision. “Luke... take (y/n) and go to the Devildom with Solomon. I’m going back to the celestial realm” Simeon puts (Y/n) in Luke’s arms until Luke realizes. “No don’t tell me...” he says. Lucifer looks at Simeon in distress. “You’re gonna use the food to heal her...?” “If Michael found out what you did you’ll no longer be an angel Simeon! Think about this!” Luke screams. “Stop (y/n) needs medical attention! Her heartbeat is low! We need to get a move on!” Solomon shouts at them and Lucifer summons a portal until he looks at Simeon who isn’t moving. Luke and Solomon went through the portal while Lucifer stayed behind. 

“Don’t do this Simeon think about this” Lucifer says glaring at Simeon. But the only thing Simeon can do was smile. “I have and I’ll do it because I love (Y/n)” Lucifer turns around biting his lip and gripping his chest. He could remember Lilith did the exact same thing to rescue the man she loved and it brought tears to his eyes. He enters the portal and it closes behind him. Simeon prays that you’ll still be alive by the time he arrives. 

Heading back to the Celestial Realm, Simeon was stopped by Michael. “I knew you would do the same thing Lilith did....Simeon just let her pass she’ll be in heaven” “no I refuse to let that happen I want to be with her for the rest of my life” “you’re sacrificing your life for a human girl?! Are you an idiot?!” “I am because I love her” Simeon cries and pushes Michael away running towards the kitchen were there was still desserts Luke made. Grabbing a chocolate cupcake and placing it in a bag. “Simeon don’t do this! I love you like my own son don’t let your emotions get the best of you!” Michael blocks his path. “I don’t care! I’ll protect (Y/n) with my life because I know I’m her guardian angel till I perish!” Simeon kicks Michael away sending him flying towards the wall. 

“If you do this you cannot come back” Michael winces from the pain he was feeling. “I know that’s why I won’t stop goodbye Michael” Simeon runs away before Michael could get up. Quickly dialing Lucifer, he could feel his wings slowly turning black causing him pain. He suddenly feels a sharp pain from his back and sees his robe turning red. He falls towards the forest and grips the bag tightly. Simeon couldn’t move his body. “Is this the end...?” He whispers having flashbacks. 

Flashback//

“Simeon are you alright?” You asked gaining his attention. Simeon blushes intensely. “Sorry I was just thinking” “about what?” You tilt your head in confusion. (Y/n) was being so adorable and Simeon wanted nothing to do but hug and tell you how he feels. He was too nervous to tell her how he felt but he was okay spending time with her instead. “Well it was basically a day dream if you can call it that and it made me happy that’s all” “I see everyone was happy wasn’t they? Or maybe Luke finally accepting demons?” You smiled happily. “I won’t tell” 

//

Lucifer and Lord Diavolo arrived in the forest. “Barbatos says he was here” Diavolo says and the two quickly fly trying to find Simeon. They finally find him with a large wound on his back with one of his wings were nearly severed. “We have to bring him.” Lucifer quickly picks Simeon up letting him lean on his body walking him towards the portal. “I’ll help you Lucifer” Diavolo grabs Simeon’s other arm and the three arrive in the house of Lamentation. Luke and Solomon become distraught seeing poor Simeon bloody and wounded. “He did it...he got the food” Luke begins to cry. “Luke...” Solomon places a hand on his shoulder. Simeon wakes up and sees he made it. “Take me to (y/n) please...” 

The two arrive in her room where the rest of the demon brothers were. They surrounded her body and they turned their attention to Simeon. “No don’t tell me...” Belphegor clutches his chest. He knew the bag contained celestial food and it’s what led Lilith to her death. “Simeon don’t!” Simeon limps towards to the bed where (Y/n) was pale and falls to his knees beside the bed holding her hand. Taking a piece of the cupcake, he shoves it in her mouth. A light surrounds her body healing her and (y/n) wakes up. Turning her attention to Simeon she begins to cry. “Simeon?! What happened to you?!” You hold his hand tightly. “Don’t worry about it... I stole food from the celestial realm to heal you because I want to see you live” “no you should of let me die it was my fault....” you placed his hand on your cheek. 

“No I couldn’t do that because I love you (y/n)” Simeon kisses her lips before passing out. “No Simeon wake up! Please don’t die on me!” You sobbed holding him tightly. “Don’t leave me! I love you!” Diavolo made his mind up. “Lucifer” “I know...” Lucifer whispers. Diavolo comes close to the two and places his hand on Simeon’s head. “I’ll turn him into human (Y/n) but he won’t remember any of us like you do. Are you willing to accept this?” Diavolo looks at (Y/n) who was stroking Simeon’s cold hand. “I accept I want to be with him Diavolo I really do love him”  
————  
In the human world,

“(Y/n) are you okay?” Simeon kisses her cheek. “Yes I’m fine I’m doing okay” you kissed his nose. You were thinking if there was a way for Simeon to remember but it was better this way. “(Y/n) I love you so much” Simeon hugs her tightly. “I love you too Simeon so very much” tears run down her face. 

Outside of the home the brothers, Diavolo, Luke and Solomon were watching the two from the outside. “I never thought Simeon would do this but he’s stupid for doing this...” Luke clutches his chest trying hard not to cry. “Luke Simeon did it for love” Belphie looks at Simeon and begins to close his eyes. “It was better this way for the two can be happy....” Asmo sadly looks at them. Lucifer, Beel, Satan, Levi, and Mammon were quiet. They all hoped you both lived a long life of happiness because they’ll will be waiting for you both with open arms.


End file.
